A Different Wind
by Moozepop
Summary: Zuko has gathered all his friends to gather and announce something important. There the different couple progress and learn. Fixing past mistakes and concluding the last chapter of their lives. Ready to start a new one after the wars end. Includes Kataang, Sukka, Maiko.


**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone~ for those who read this I want to thank you and hope you stick around. I'm hoping to be able to do a POV of at least one individual of each couple that is; Maiko, Kataang and Sukka. This splits off when it goes into Aang's POV which is obviously Kataang. You'll get where it splits off but as long as you keep the first part in mind it should flow nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender. Any similarity to story ideas I'm sorry? But I thought of this while trying to sleep after a long marathon if Avatar.**

"Team Avatar is back in business!" Sokka yelled excitedly as he ran inside to the familiar face of his friends. Each of the members had been at home for several weeks after the war to patch things up in their villages and cities before receiving a hawk message from the new Firelord about a party which he had organised.

Sokka smiled as his eyes darted to his companions old and new. They were meeting in the Jasmine Dragon, and everyone had a cup of hot tea in front of them already. The guest in the room consisted of Toph, Zuko, Mai, Aang, Iroh, Sokka, Suki with Katara left outside emptying her brother and her luggage off the carriage. In the corner of his eyes Sokka saw the person he was looking forward to seeing the most.

"Suuuuuukkkkkiiiii!" he screamed as he ran up to hug her bumping into Aang's cup of tea. Katara saw the cup of tea flying through the air as she entered Iroh's shop and quickly bended the hot liquid before it burnt anyone. When Katara finally calmed down the adrenaline flowed she bended the tea back into the cup and bumped into Aang who had mirrored her actions with his own water bending. She blushed, they were now official but last time she had talked to him was a while away. While they were separated she had to come to terms to the idea of them as an item but it was still….embarrassing.

"I missed you," Katara stated rubbing her arm, flustered. She heard the same thing come from her new boyfriend, the Avatar. The awkward silence was broken by Suki scolding Sokka childish behaviour. Sokka crest-fallen apologised to his sister and Aang but also decided to thank his sister for unpacking his luggage from the carriage still parked outside. The exchanges of 'hello' and 'good to see you again' were soon completed and all the guest sat down. Iroh seated all of the heroes down and then took a seat next to Toph.

"I have called you here, to enjoy ourselves but also to make an important message. Mai and I are getting married," Zuko announced. Everyone except of course, Mai were shocked.

"But you guys just got back together," Aang carefully explained the cause of everyone's expressions. He and Katara had only started dating and sure he couldn't say that marriage had never crossed his mind. Actually, he felt bad he had to get married to someone and produce air bending children if the Avatar process was to continue. He didn't want it to seem like a duty. Therefore, he was surprised mainly because of the sudden change when things were finally settling down after the war.

"Well, we were dating long before Zuko decided to be a goody to shoes," Mai explained sighing although everyone knew she was happy, on the inside. Her justification made sense changing everyone's expressions into ones of happiness. Congratulations were said but once again the excitement died down.

"Well now that's finished, can we do something together. Including this old man and me. You know non-lovey dovey stuff." Toph exclaimed getting agitated about the romantic aura that was filling the tea shop and slowly making her feel sick. Sure she was happy for her friends but enough was enough.

"Iroh you sure have a talent, this tea is delicious," Katara complimented taking a sip of her lychee-nut black tea which had calmed her down greatly as well as her boyfriend's shoulder which she leaned closer into him. She was trying to change the subject but she really didn't think anyone was being THAT romantic at the moment.

"Thank you Katara. I can see that my nephew didn't plan anything to do. Too bad there are no good plays on at the moment," Iroh stated chuckling at his nephew's mistake.

"I can do a play! Anyone want to do it with me?" Sokka shouted excitedly staring at his sister. He had a great idea and was jumping up and down on his feet. The large group of people look at Zuko waiting for his response since, after all, he was the one who had gathered them all. He immediately nodded happy that someone could get the party moving. After all, he had forgot to plan anything while being worried about how to propose to his picky….fiancé. The group looked around trying to use body language to tell others to volunteer. Aang stood up, he was actually really excited to try doing a play but had debated whether to move from the comfortable position he was in. Aang was followed by Suki who was happy enough to go along with her boyfriend's antics.

Aang felt Katara hold his hand and blushed.

"Katara?" he smiled happily at the prospect at her joining in on the fun. Katara stood up and waited beside boyfriend. Boyfriend…. The excitement she got when she said it in her head made her smile. She really didn't enjoy dragging herself into things because of Sokka but Aang was there. If Aang was going along for the ride she was going to as well.

Ooooo0000000oooooO

Sokka lead his team to the backyard where they were going to 'discuss 'some ideas. Even though he already bubbling with them. As soon as everyone had sat down Sokka shouted his idea to do it based on a family at a school meeting.

"I know you all don't have a good opinion about the theatre since we watched that play on Ember Island but remember when Katara and I had to pretend you were your parents when you got in trouble at fire nation school? We could do something like that!" Sokka said to the group, particularly Aang. Suki sighed, not knowing what he was going about when he was referring to the school. She looked at Sokka for help but he was rambling about costumes, and roles. Suki looked at him a while until her negative emotions disappeared before tuning in again to the conversation. Sometimes she'd wish he'd pay more attention to her but Sokka was Sokka.

"I guess, I mean a family play would be nice with Zuko's marriage and all," Aang shared trying to think positively. This comment made Katara smile at his thoughtfulness.

Hearing no objections Sokka took it upon himself to write the script and add new jokes in because really after a year everyone had heard his best ones.

"It's time to pull out the big guns," he yelled as his hand started to move furiously. Suki laughed at him as she sighed and watched him.

Ooooo0000000oooooO

Aang POV

I read the script and looked at the cheesy jokes that only Sokka could put in. Apart from the jokes the scene was the same; Katara was to play his mum. I didn't know how I felt about that but I knew was I was glad that Sokka was playing her husband. I heard the door behind me open and close and turned and saw Suki in her fire nation costume she had borrowed from Mai.

"Katara is still changing. She was lucky that Mai brought her whole closest. Katara only fit in Mai old clothes but sure her taste was different." Suki giggled. The door opened again and I looked back and saw Katara in a short-sleeved red crop-top and a knee-length skirt which was similar to her last fire nation outfit however still different from the usual Katara I saw, and I liked it.

"You look…. Beautiful" I smiled at Katara as she blushed back throwing my costume at me. I stood up and went to change but was held back when my girlfriend grabbed my arm and with a smile kissed me on my cheek with a word of thanks before running off to start practicing with Sokka on 'How to correctly deliver his awesome jokes.' As I turned and closed the door I took one more peek at Katara and felt my cheek burn up especially at the place where her lips had made contact. She had kissed me on the cheeks several times throughout our adventures but now that I knew our feelings were mutual I couldn't help but feeling giddy every time we did it.

After we changed Sokka came back and started to brief us on what he wanted from our performance. It was to be an impromptu so the other guest wouldn't need to wait long. This didn't bother me, what did was the memory and realization of how much the play at Ember Island had affected me. It had made me do the last thing I wanted to, make Katara mad at me even after she said she was confused.

Katara must have heard my sigh because she started to lean on my shoulders and started to hold my hand giving it an encouraging squeeze. I shook away my doubts and smiled back and her. Things were different now. I learned back onto her in reply and kissing the top of her head I relaxed and smiled.

"Aren't you guys ready yet? I'm tired at looking at….well nothing. Hurry up just make it up," Toph screamed from the door impatiently.

"We are!" Sokka yelled back before starting to ramble about no one respecting his talents.

The butterflies in my stomach started to create a tornado inside of me causing me to have trouble breathing. I calmed down and took a few deep breathes and meditated before giving Katara a smile before she walked onstage.

"Oh, my stupid son. What did he do! We just got to the main fire nation from the colonies and now on the …. Third day of school. Got in trouble" Sokka exclaimed his fake beard flapping wildly as he swung side to side obviously over-reacting. It was nearly time for me to enter.

"Honey calm down. I'm sure Kuzon meant well. We haven't even heard his side of the story yet. Kuzon come here!" Katara defended me before calling me onstage.

"Yes mother?" I answered Katara feeling the words get stuck in my throat. It was foreign to me, being raised by monks, I never knew what it was like to say the word. Mother… My mind was quickly snapped back into the performance where Suki had entered the scene as the Fire Nation School Headmaster.

"You sir, need to train your son in things other than being a warrior. He is a fighter. Too much of one. A new student being caught for fighting is not a start. Would you agree?" Suki smirked glaring at Sokka. She was pulling off her role very well I thought but the play was getting off-track. It was supposed to be a comedy but with Sokka and Suki already in each other's faces I knew I had to do something.

"Darling, stop being rude to Kuzon's teacher!" Katara said pulling Sokka by the ear into his seat. I saw my chance

"Drink your tea father, let mother take care of this," I stated trying to move the scene on, as soon as I saw Sokka take a sip I started to try out one of his jokes, "How is the tea father?" Sokka's eyes sparkled before he quickly composed himself.

"Wet," he said in an 'annoyed' manner. I heard a chuckle from Iroh, we could actually pull this off. Similar jabs and jokes were made and soon everyone who could actually laugh was giggling. Mai, wasn't sighing or complaining which was a sure indicator that we were doing well. I knew the play was getting a bit long and started thinking about ways to end it but my thoughts were interrupted by Suki bringing up something that caught my attention.

"Letting your wife boss you around, I'm sure you would learn some things in my school," Suki said. Aang was surprised, why was she bringing up a new subject if they were trying to end the play, well he was anyway.

"I'll have you know I will only marry someone younger than me. The man is the head and the leader. No matter if the girl is a _warrior, _a girl is a girl and needs a man to lead her. If she is older than the balance becomes out of wack" Sokka explained, his sexist views temporarily returning in the spur of the moment. He was answered by Suki and Katara's annoyed fake smiles. I thought about what Sokka said, and I realised I had never really thought much the age difference of Katara and I. I mean, all along I was more concerned if she liked me the way I liked her but never really thought what our relationship would mean. Sure, I was the Avatar and I'm sure people wouldn't complain but I was still twelve and Katara was still fourteen. To many I was still a kid. Was I being selfish? Would people look at Katara badly? My thoughts buzzed in my mind.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts to see that there was an awkward silence whilst everyone struggled to figure out something to move the play along and finally end it. I peeked and in the corner of my eye I saw the audience getting agitated. I knew I had to do something and I felt a sense of relief when I had an idea.

"Well this was useless, I'm going home," I grumbled trying to sound like a stuck-up kid. I stood up and walk 'offstage' and walked outside onto the balcony to have a breath of fresh air. The cool wind contrasted with the warm air in the room and it took a while to get used to the cold. Finally after I had calmed down I closed my eyes and started to take deep breathes. Once again, Sokka's words rang in my head. What did Katara think of our age differences?

"Thanks to you the performance finally ended," Katara smiled putting her head onto my shoulders and leaning into me. I put my head on her hair surprised at how much I had grown in the weeks we had been apart. I took a breath and her scent calmed me down for a moment.

"Katara?" I said after listening to the sound of Ba Sing Se's streets for a while. She replied with a mumble snuggling closer as a gale of cold air blew past. "What do you think about our age difference," I questioned. She sat up and looked at me crossly for a while before sighing. She stood up and looked out to the scenery before answering.

"I don't know about that…. It's confusing, "she answered in a sad tone. I shivered at the similarity to events at Ember Island and questioned at what to do. I looked at my girlfriend's face and when I saw her sad expression my feelings overcame me once more and my lips made contact with her. I saw shock cross her eyes and was expected to be pushed away again but was surprised when I felt her kissing back. It was a sweet kiss and long enough that when we pulled away we paused to breathe. She smiled and me and grabbed my hand.

"I don't know what I think of the age difference but I do know I love you Aang," she whispered blushing wildly. I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks and hugged her before she could see my face. Happy was an understatement and my heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. I loved her and with my arms wrapped around her waist, I softly kissed the top of her head. Our bodies together created a comfortable warmth in the cold evening. She moved her head closer into me and I could smell the smell of her shampoo as I closed my eyes. Basking in the warmth. I felt the girl on my shoulder shift and when I looked Katara's smiling face my breath was taken away. Sure nerves made it difficult to breathe but only Katara could take the breath away of the last air bender. As we broke apart and sat in silence in the cold air I missed the warmth of the hug but yet didn't want to move from the position we were in; her head on my shoulder and mine on top of hers. I was right things had changed and I was glad.

As the wind started to blow again, I learned in for another kiss stopping inches before I reach her lips to whisper

"I love you," as a reply before closing the gap between us.

**Authors Note: Hey! Hope you like the chapter. It was hard to make a play that would also fit with the Sukka POV but I tried to make it as funny as possible.**

**BTW if you don't like the couple one thing you need to know is my ideas are based on a scene. I was so angry at the creators of Avatar when they blocked a Kataang moment on Ember Island during the play intermission. So I fixed it~ **

**I tried to make it as fluffy as possible…. But my sister read it and said it was meh.**

**Hoped you like it. Until next time~**

**Please review. I'll answer some of them. **

**NEXT CHAPTER SOKKA AND SUKI**


End file.
